mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Karnstein Family
The Karnstein Society It's uncertain if the name Karnstein originates from a town, a castle, a person or if it is simply made up. However, in the age of the former Demon Lords, it stood as a synonym for a group of ruthless and extremly cunning vampires. They realized that lurking in the night and randomly attacking laggards, drunkards and beggars was not only inefficient, it was also bound to a high risk. Only few could resist the urge to suck their victims dry and a murder caused by a Vampire was easy to recognize. In addition, since they had to hide from the sun, a Vampire's lair was mostly close to their victims, to allow the creature to withdraw fast. It was therefor no wonder that many were found out sooner or later, providing the Order's stakes with more than enough fuel. Turning their weakness into a benefit, a group of cunning and ruthless Vampires soon began to hide where they were expected the least: In the middle of society, disguised as nobles and rich merchants, they used human dummies to cover for them. The system was as easy as it was effective: By promising eternal life and youth, taking them under their direct control or with simple blackmailing, the Vampires used them to create a shield between them and and any kind of threats. Simultaneously, they founded a secret society, which claimed to be at service of a blasphemic goddess. Using the thrill that comes from the forbidden, they slowly convinced the cultists to consume first animal, then human blood. WIth this, they were slowly indoctrinated to pledge loyalty to their masters, entrusting life and limb to them. This ceremonies also served the purpose of keeping an eye out for new Vampires. By observing each members devotion, they picked those with a high loyalty and let them join their ranks. It should be no surprise that most nobles were eager to join, since the promise of eternal life and superhuman powers proved to be irresistible. In exchange, they covered for their masters, provided safe hideouts and allocated servants for them. If an eager investigator had found out compromising information, he would be silenced immediately, be it by bribing, blackmailing, taking his family hostage or simply by ending his life. Thus, they continued their activities nearly undisturbed, until the Demon Lord fell and a succubus took his place. Suddenly being more dependent on their servants than they were in return. Their system crumbled to pieces, scattering the members in all directions of the world, until the Karnstein society faded to a mere footnote in history. The Karnstein Family A small branch of the Karnstein society had settled on Vallheim, an island in the distant north to establish it as a refugee for those members that were under suspicion or concrete danger. When the Mamono were changed into their current form, this small group was able to prevent the most effects of the changed DE. After they searched for other 'survivors' and failed, they decided to stay on Vallheim and hid their presence until not only the distempered times after the takeover of the new Demon Lord, but also the war between the Order settlers and the native Vall was over. After they were sure that no one was searching for them, or rather, after they made sure that everybody had forgotten, they "officially" settled down on Vallheim, introducing themselves as the "Karnstein Family". Making recourse of enormous savings, the group was able to quickly establish themselves as sophisticated noblemen, indifferent to the power games of the locals. They invested in trade, eager to give off the impression of being entirely satisfied with their role. However, Vampires are greedy by nature and secretly, they gathered enough support around them to ensure that neither the Order nor the Demon Lord will gain too much influence on Vallheim. Members *Esmeralda Karnstein *Albert Karnstein *Rosaria Karnstein *Jekaterina Karnstein *Leticia Karnstein *Valeria Karnstein Abilities Aside from the usual superhuman strenght, speed and intelligence, the Karnstein family preserved some abilities from old ages. *'Fog Transformation: '''As the name suggest, it allows the user to temporarily dissolve their body into fog. It is useful to invade houses secretly or travel through guarded areas unnoticed. However, it takes some time and is therefor not useful in combat. *'Bat Transformation: 'The body of the Vampire breaks into small pieces, which each turn into a bat. If the user wants to regain his body, he simply has to assemble all of the bats again. Should one be amiss, then a part of the body will also. It is far faster in execution than the fog transformation, but harder to control. *'Shadow Hideout: 'A very convenient ablitity, since it allows a Vampire to move around even if the sun is up. By melting into the shadow of a person, mostly a servant, the user creates an alternate room, in which he or she is perfectly safe not only from the sunlight but also from any physical or magic attack. In return, he cannot launch any attacks from inside and , oddly, he needs the permission of the owner of the shadow. Should the owner die, then the one in the shadow is forced out, and should the shadow vanish, by being exposed to very strong light for example, then the Vampire will not be able to leave until it appears again. *'Entrancement: 'Simply put, the Vampire casts a strong spell on one or multiple victims, which will be absolutely loyal to him after it, and feel a happy bliss in carrying out their new masters orders. Additionally, the Vampire is able to alter the memories of his victim with it, altough they cannot erase the memory of having met. It can be lifted by the Vampire itself or by a mage which is able to dive into one's mind. *'Hound of Baskerville: '''This is not an actual natural or teachable ability. In fact, the family has two, "old" Hellhounds at its service, which are being kept as guard dogs. Category:Factions Category:Karnstein Family Category:BacaloV